


Office Hours

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Slapping, Butts, Consensual Kink, Embarrassment, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Office Sex, Partnership, S&M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Seb catches some intriguing content on Joseph's computer, and decides to act out his partner's fantasies in his office back at KCPD.A very kinky commission for my sweet babe Mangoesaregood8! <3





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoesaregood8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/gifts).



> Wow, I don't often get to indulge in writing shameless kink. Spanking is my fave even though I just started writing it again these last couple of months. I was honored to have gotten a commission involving S&M and my two favorite boys ♥ Thank you for your support darling!

Years ago, Sebastian would have never guessed that calling Joseph into his office would have ended up quite like this...  
  
It was after hours, and although he'd asked for some some case files a bit early, knowing that Joseph would fully commit to the task at hand, Sebastian had ideas that were far less work-related.  
  
Unless working up a sweat counted.  
  
Having taken his younger partner by his bright red tie, his tie-bar no longer functional as it came unclasped from his pristine dress shirt, Sebastian's nose was brushing against Joseph's.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Sebastian teased, voice low, and raw from desire. "You can't hide it from me, Jo. I saw your dirty fucking porn."  
  
He emphasized the words, just to fluster him. It didn't take much.  
  
"Seb!" The man was clearly aghast, not making eye contact as his pallid features flushed pink. "It's... not like that..."  
  
But, in Sebastian's mind, it _was_ like that. He'd never gotten the sense that his poised, perfectionist partner would be caught watching porn. Especially not the variety that he'd seen in his search history.  
  
"Guess I'll just have to whip a confession out of you, then."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
The handcuffs at his hip were smoothly procured, taking one of Joseph's thin wrists, and then the other, and clasping them together with a metallic clink. The benefits of being a detective. Plenty of practice.  
  
Joseph stood, stunned for a moment before Sebastian gently took hold of his upper arm, and tugged him closer to his desk.  
  
"Bend over."  
  
"Seb, we shouldn't be--"  
  
When he didn't obey, Seb's palm came to grip the back of Joseph's holster, guiding his upper half over the desk.  
  
"Why not? It's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
A swift slap to his partners rounded backside got him to fully bend over, somewhat sprawled with his forearms leaning against that aged wood. Gasping, Joseph looked frantically over his shoulder, but Sebastian could see that he was biting his lip in anticipation. Joseph was blushing so much, he actually wondered if there was blood left anywhere else in his body.  
  
Still, he intended for his ass cheeks to end up just as red as his face.  
  
Another resounding slap was delivered as he stood behind Joseph, this time even harder than the last. Joseph jolted, hips pressed against the edge of the desk as he settled further against it.  
  
"Face it, Joseph... you like being spanked."  
  
It wasn't any breaking news. They'd gotten into some kinky shit in the bedroom, just nothing quite to this level of roleplay. Joseph seemed utterly determined to never admit to the shameless enjoyment of it, however. Allowing it to happen during heated moments, but up until this point, Sebastian had given it to him willingly. Never made him _beg_.  
  
The raunchy porno that Joseph had been caught watching had inspired him, to say the least.  
  
When he didn't respond, Seb gave him few swats in rapid succession, waiting for any kind of verbal acknowledgement. Still, he received only gasps and groans, Joseph's face now fixated on his handcuffed hands.  
  
Denying it, maybe. Or allowing his brain to catch up to the fact that Sebastian was attempting to live up to one of Joseph's wild fantasies.  
  
"Silent treatment, huh? Joseph, there's no need to be _embarrassed_."  
  
At that, Joseph turned his head over a shoulder to look at him. "I'm not embarrassed, Seb, it's just--"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
" _Nothing_."  
  
Sebastian continued to tease, this time allowing his fingertips to trace the crease of his backside. Joseph arched his back at the shameless act, and while his partner moaned, Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Doesn't seem like nothing. Take your pants down." Sebastian leaned in close, lips against Joseph's ear as the other man shivered. He gave a cheek an appreciative squeeze. "I know you want it on your bare ass."  
  
There wasn't any other way to give a proper spanking, after all.  
  
While Joseph released something of a huff, the aroused variety, Sebastian patiently waited for Joseph to attempt to undo his pants while being handcuffed. Honestly, the sight was pretty damned entertaining. Hell, even hot. His partner, rising from his bent-over position momentarily to find the clank of metal obstructing his flexibility. With as much finesse as he could muster, Joseph reached low to unbuckle his belt, sliding the leather through the loop with a bit of awkward fumbling. Were his hands shaking?  
  
Arms crossed, Sebastian simply observed the show that was Joseph's half-strip,noticing that his partner wasn't making eye contact. Instead, he glanced off somewhere towards Seb's potted plant, teeth pillowed in his bottom lip. Once his belt was loosened, next came the button of his pants, and then his fly, the familiar sound of his zipper being undone. When he hesitated, face beet-red as he glanced briefly to Seb for another  cue, Sebastian gave a nod of approval.  
  
"I've got it from here." He simply pointed to the desk, as Joseph assumed the position once again.  
  
Sebastian wasted little time in undressing him from the waist-down. Well, more like dropping his pants. Coming up behind him, making sure that his hips were rubbing for a moment against his partner's backside, Sebastian gripped the sides of Joseph's pants, along with the waistband of his underwear, and gave a firm tug.  
  
His briefs and black slacks now at his knees, bottom-half bared, Joseph made another little noise. Even though his pants, Sebastian's hand had left a few good marks, a slight pink hue to Joseph's cheeks. Still, he knew he could do a hell of a lot better.  
  
"You want it, Jo?" Sebastian's voice was gravelly with desire as his fingertips traced Joseph's naked ass, and brushed his lengthy dress shirt up and out of the way, where it scrunched above his hips.  
  
He heard Joseph sigh, like he was bracing himself, or maybe holding commentary back. When the other man simply gave a nod, Sebastian proceeded.  
  
"Yeah... I _know_ you do."  
  
Swinging his hand much farther back this time, skin impacted skin, the spank obscenely loud in his echoing office space. Joseph yelped, and Sebastian felt his hand sting. He winced, realizing that he might have gone a little too hard, too fast. He quickly rubbed over Joseph's cheek, soothing the spot where he'd slapped. He could feel warmth blossom from beneath his hand, fingers tracing over that blooming welt.  
  
Silence passed, neither men speaking for a few moments, before Joseph spoke up.  
  
"You're... just going to stop?" He was breathing hard, wiggling his rear somewhat.  
  
_Atta boy._  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
Being sure not to get too eager this time around, Sebastian positioned himself, and took it slow. A few lighter smacks at first, giving each cheek attention before whacking him right at the center of his ass, catching both sides at once. Joseph jolted at that one, knees buckling.  
  
He kept up the pace, a steady rhythm of spanks evened out across his ass, that had it not been a day where the office was empty, would have given their coworkers quite an earful.  
  
He loved hearing Joseph attempt to muffle his enjoyment, silencing his cries before he gave in, whimpering, moaning and yelling out Seb's name in bliss. A particularly rough slap left Joseph's hips bucking against his desk, a rare curse word slipping forth.  
  
" _Fuck_."  
  
"Joseph," Sebastian hummed, in mock-offense. Swearing had always been his forte, and hearing anything other than 'damn' or 'jesus' from the other man's lips was remarkably infrequent. He couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease him. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? I think that earns you a few more."  
  
"Seb--"  
  
"--with the ruler."  
  
Joseph made a noise, then, halfway between a groan of disbelief and arousal. Sebastian gave his bright pink rear a gentle pat, before moving to the other side of his desk to retrieve an old, wooden ruler from his drawer. It was probably as vintage as his desk was. He'd never spanked Joseph with anything other than his hand, and his belt a couple of times on particularly kinky excursions when they were both wasted. But judging from the entertainment he'd been watching, he didn't seem close-minded to the idea.  
  
They made eye contact, Sebastian slapping the instrument against his open palm a few times, just to fuck with him. He was probably grinning a little too much, enjoying the look of Joseph's wide-eyed anticipation. Then, he resumed his place behind him.  
  
"Stick that ass out, Joseph," he demanded,  
  
Joseph bent a little lower over the desk, his pert, marked-up bottom appropriately presented.  
  
Gripping one end of the ruler, Sebastian gave a practice swing at the air, aiming just right before letting the first whack land, squarely across one side of his ass. Joseph actually hissed out an 'owww,' his fingertips practically clawing at the desk as the handcuffs jingled.  
  
Seb tried again, with a little more force. The noise that filled the air was a lot different than his open hand. Less abrasive, and less echoing. More of a tapping noise as the hard material met Joseph's soft, supple skin.  
  
A few whaps later, and Joseph was clearly uncomfortable, his upper half flattened over the desk.  
  
"SEB! AGH! _GOD!_ "  
  
"Does it hurt?" Sebastian tried not to laugh as he gave him one more good, hard swing, this time squarely across the seat of his ass. That was going to bruise. Joseph's face was fully against the desk, looking rather spent.  
  
_"What do you think?!"_  
  
Seb allowed Joseph to catch his breath, his big palm rubbing in soothing circles over Joseph's wrecked rear. A pleasant heat emanated, his fingertips tracing the newly-formed welts peppering his cheeks.  
  
"Not only that," Joseph continued, with a glance over his shoulder. "But if you do it much more, I'm going to... um..."  
  
Easy as always.  
  
"Gonna what?" Sebastian purred. "Cum? Just from spanking your ass? Jesus, Joseph."  
  
His aroused partner was left whimpering with embarrassment, but he supposed after all that, the least he could do was let Joseph get off.  
  
The lube wasn't far, also kept in his desk. Well, honestly he could say that it had never left his desk in the first place... after hours in the office got boring, after all. Had to do something in between all the goddamned paperwork and browsing through case files. But now that he had Joseph, it wasn't just used on himself any more.  
  
Sebastian squirted a good amount onto his hand, shamelessly slipping a finger between Joseph's cheeks. Joseph gasped. Cold, surely, against that heated butt. He took his time teasing him a bit, toying at his sensitive pucker of skin as Joseph moaned shamelessly, and then paused to take his own pants down, letting them drop to his knees. Needless to say, Joseph was already... well, loosened up.  
  
Lube smeared over his own hardened dick, Sebastian positioned himself behind Joseph, spreading his cheeks to push gently inside of him. He slid in effortlessly, half-way into his warmth, as Joseph practically screamed out his name, pure ecstasy rushing electric between them. Seb was worked up, of course, having focused on Joseph's pleasure, but giving him a good, rough foreplay session always did it for him. There was no doubt he'd enjoy this, too.  
  
The noises that Joseph was making after only a couple of thrusts told him just what he wanted... to go deeper. Sebastian pushed again, this time filling him up completely, and it was obvious that Joseph wasn't going to last much longer as obscene noises escaped from his lips. He didn't even need to reach around and jack him off, as Joseph could cum impressively just from fucking him.  
  
Still gripping his hips, thumbs making white indentations in that pinkened flesh, Sebastian decided to have one last bit of fun. He stopped thrusting entirely, listening to Joseph's immediate whine for more.  
  
"Seb!" His voice echoed loudly in his office, reverberating wall to wall. "Don't stop! God, _please!_ "  
  
He knew it was cruel, to deny him even momentarily, but he loved hearing Joseph Oda lose it entirely. That precise and poised perfectionist, begging for Seb to spank him harder and for him to fuck him senseless.  
  
"Beg for it." Sebastian delivered another swift smack to the side of his ass, as Joseph jolted from the impact.  
  
"Please! Seb, _please_... I need it."  
  
The pleasure-pain warbling in his desperate plea was enough to make any man weak. So Sebastian gave it to him, a few long, slow and rhythmically timed thrusts sending Joseph truly over the edge. Arms spread across the table, straining against those handcuffs, and Sebastian would remember Joseph's screams as he came against the edge of the desk for a long while to come.  
  
In fact, Joseph was so still after he carefully slid out of him, that he thought the man might have passed out.  
  
"Joseph, hey..." He leaned over to gently shake Joseph's shoulder, feeling how damp his shirt was from all the strain. "Babe, are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yeah," he managed, voice hoarse, breaths coming out in ragged gasps for air. "That was... _so good_..."  
  
"Any time. Though, maybe we should watch porn together next time, yeah?"  
  
"After this, I don't think we need to."  
  
Sebastian found himself laughing, taking a seat at the edge of the desk and sliding Joseph from his slumped, rather limp condition to hold him in his lap.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Seb smiled, toying with Joseph's sweat-mingled hair, before wrapping his muscled arms around his waist. "I don't think you could handle it."  
  
In the aftermath, as Joseph clung to him, his partner could only nod.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Commission info is on my tumblr, @lady-of-rohan. Thank you for reading!


End file.
